The Thing About Rosa
by KraskoIsNaughty
Summary: i really hate myself


**Author's note: please don't kill me lmfao this got steamy**

Wondering herself why she had come back to look for Krasko after dropping Graham, Yaz and Ryan home, the Doctor stood alone in her TARDIS, looking down at the beautiful console as she let the TARDIS work its magic. Theoretically, it would be able to trace where Krasko had been sent to after being shot with the temporal displacement weapon. The Doctor herself was a little confused as to why she would want to find the man again, but rest assured, she did.

A few mere moments after, the Doctor had found herself in the modern year of 2018, though this is not where she expected Krasko to be. Albeit confused, she walked down the street and took in her surroundings, thinking carefully about what she knew about Krasko to figure out where he could be living or residing. However, when she turned down the alleyway to walk in between two houses, she did not expect to see him stood in the alleyway, almost waiting for her.

"I'm not here to fight you," the Doctor told Krasko with a calm and collected tone. The truth was, she didn't really know why she wanted to check up on him, but she was certain she did not want to continue the argument over Rosa Parks. It was, quite literally, in the past.

"I have no intention of fighting you either, Doctor," Krasko responded with the same tone. He seemed a bit more friendlier than when she had last encountered him, though she knew criminals were always the manipulative type, so she decided to keep her guard up. "I am interested, however, in why you have come here. I thought our affair was over now that I've been sent here to rot on this filthy planet?"

"Woah, woah, woah, it's your planet. This is just, well, the past for you. Could be quite educational, really." And there the sassiness took over again, the Doctor no longer thinking rationally, instead giving the smart comments.

"Why have you come here then?" Krasko took a few steps forward until he was a breath away from the Doctor, towering over her as if trying to make her intimidated. He was naturally taller than her but the way he stood made him seem like he was _trying_ to scare her, which undoubtedly would not work.

"I'm not really sure, I just wanted to see how you were doing," she smiled, though in reality she was ever so slightly afraid. Not because of Krasko trying to be intimidating, but more the fact that her feelings were _strange._ She had never felt this way before in the entirety of her life, but being around Krasko was a crazy experience. She felt warm when she was even near him, and speaking to him gave her this weird sensation. She wasn't sure what type of sensation it was, and she wasn't certain it was good, but she didn't want the sensation to leave her.

Not missing a beat, Krasko's hands reached forward and gently found themselves resting on the Doctor's shoulders. Her face was a mix of confusion and joy, but she wasn't sure why she felt joy in this situation. For some reason, a feeling she was missing was fear. She was confused why he was touching her, she knew that much. But she didn't feel threatened by him in the slightest.

Then, with a smooth and gentle motion, Krasko leans forward and gave the Doctor a long and passionate kiss. Tongues were definitely involved, and they both went about doing their thing as Krasko pushed the Doctor back against a wall in the alleyway. Thankfully, the alleyway was wide and had plenty of space for the two to interact. Then, softly, the Doctor pulled away from the kiss and helped Krasko pull off his jacket. Now, Krasko was only stood with a shirt that barely covered his muscular build with some jeans that were too tight to conceal the obvious bulge he had. Krasko pulled the Doctor's coat off from around her and planted it on the floor beside his jacket, then stepped forward to the Doctor and pulled her into a kiss again. Sneakily, while one hand roamed Krasko's hair, the Doctor's other hand began to pull his jeans down, trying to make sure he didn't notice. But her efforts were poor and Krasko looked down at his jeans, yet instead of stopping her, he let her pull his jeans down.

After a minute or so, they were both naked in the alleyway, only a bra and pants to hide the Doctor's lady parts while Krasko wore some nice Kalvin Klein boxers. They cuddled for warmth, and Krasko reached his hand out and tightened it around the Doctor's throat. It didn't hurt her, of course, but he made sure to choke her just enough for her to like it. The Doctor let out a moan before tightening her embrace. Krasko smirked, letting go of her throat before hugging her again.


End file.
